Pinky Swear
by Pwallabeway
Summary: Bella and Jacob have known each other since they were kids. They're soul mates. Nobody can break a pinky swear... Rated M for sours. ALL HUMAN. R&R. ONE-SHOT. GIVE IT A TRY!


**A/N: hi hello there. This is a one shot. **

**Title: Pinky Swear**

**Summary: Bella and Jacob have known each other since they were kids. They're soul mates. Nobody can break a pinky swear...**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Bella/Jacob**

**All Human.**

"JAKE...your not playing FAIR!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips. He just looked at me. I stared back at him. I was as stubborn as he was. We could glare at each other for hours.

"Bella..." He said, letting his features soften.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling that large smile of his.

I had known Jake since I was born. We we're both, right now, a small 7 years old. He was the only person I had ever played with, and that was alright with me. We could play house, and tag, and school, and a whole bunch of stuff that wouldn't be very much fun with any one else. One time, Jake took all the worms off of Charlie and Billy's boat, and replaced them with Gummy worms because I cried for almost an hour about them hurting the worms.

He was my best friend. And I expected it to stay that way.

I sighed, and smiled as I answered him. "It's alright..."

"You wanna go try on my mom and dads old clothes?" I asked. We usually did that after we got in a fight. He smiled and took off towards my house. I laughed and followed him.

As we climbed the steps to our small attic, Jake talked a whole lot about what we could play.

"What about Doctor? Your mom had that long white coat..." He said.

"Yeah. Or what about Pirates? You said we could play that today, remember? You promised..."

"I pinky sweared..." He whispered.

"You can't go back on it..." I whispered back, my eyes widening.

"i know.." He said, smiling softly.

As we reached the attic, I stopped and just stared at three white bags. They were lying over the trunk we usually dug in to get all the old clothes. My head cocked to the side and I turned to look at Jake. He looked back over at me, the same confused expression. He walked slowly over towards the bags, and I followed cautiously.

He unzipped them, and I gasped.

"WE CAN PLAY WEDDING..!" I said, getting excited. We had a new game to play!

In house, we usually just skipped all the wedding details, and played in the small white playhouse my dad built in my backyard.

It had blue shutters, pink flower boxes, and was big enough for the two of us to move around comfortably.

"I'm NOT wearing a dress..." He said, a silly look of horror coming over his face.

I laughed. "I know, dummy. Open that bag and see if there's a black suit thing... I always see grownups wearing them!"

He opened the other bag, and sure enough, there it was. He pulled it out, and put on the white shirt over his. Next he pulled the long sleeves of the black jacket up on his arms. It was really big, but he was kind of tall for his age.

He put the pants on next, and then handed me the long white dress in the next bag.

I put it on over my clothes. It didn't fit very well, but it had straps so I was fine.

"You look... Pretty." Jacob said. I smiled at him and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"So do you.."

"Thanks... But I don't think guys can be pretty.."

"THEY can too!.." I argued, my hands once again going to my hips.

"Alright." He said. He walked over to the stairs and looked down them.

"Your moms home, Lets go show her... She can take picture of us on our wedding day!" He said, throwing his hands in the air excitedly. I smiled and picked up the long white fabric.

"WAIT..!" I said, holding up my hand.

"What?" He asked, impatient.

"WE NEED SHOES..." I said. I looked around the room and smiled as I saw a pair of mommy's that I really liked. They were red, really red. I slipped my feet in them, and wobbled a little bit.

"You're going to fall, Bella..." And as soon as he said that, I tripped over a plank of wood. My eyes squeezed shut, awaiting the fall that never came. I felt Jake stumble to catch me.

"Told you.." He sighed.

I never had to worry about braking my nose when Jake was around. He always caught me...

"You need shoes!" I told him, looking up and walking over to the trunk. I pushed the rest of the bags on the ground and opened it wide. A pair of black shoes were on the top, and I threw them to him. He took off his sneakers and slipped on the shoes. I smiled and started to slowly walk down the stairs. It took everything I had not to fall down those stairs. I held all the lacy fabric in one hand, and the other hand held Jake's hand tightly. He laughed and as we reached the bottom, my mom started laughing.

"MOMMY! Take a picture of us... It's our WEDDING DAY..." I said, letting go of Jake's hand and throwing my hands in the air. Jake smiled at the crowd in front of us. My dad, Jake's dad, Jake's older sister, Rebecca, my mom, and Sue Clearwater. They all laughed. My mom got her video camera, and My dad said "ALRIGHT YOU TWO! Lets have the newlyweds first dance..." He turned on the radio, and turned it too a song that I knew.

Jake put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. I smiled and looked at my mom. She held the video camera at arms length, while laughing with the rest of them.

"They are so cute... I can't wait till they grow up. We'll show this at their wedding." Sue said.

My mom laughed. "I know.. They are so cute." She video taped a little while longer, and then made us go back up stairs to put the clothes back.

"BELLA BLACK!" Jacob shouted.

"It sounds catchy.." Rebecca said, walking out the door behind Billy.

We walked up stairs, and I started taking off the dress. We put the clothes back where they were, and I sat down on the floor.

"Jake..."

"Yeah?" He put the bags over the trunk and plopped down in front of me, a notebook and pencil in his hands.

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"Well, yeah... Eventually. And I want to have to kids. A boy and a girl. I'll name the boy..."

"Andrew?"

"Yeah, I like that name."

"What about the girl?"

"Annmarie."

"Why?"

"Because Anne is my moms middle name, and Marie is yours."

"Oh."

"Bella, promise me something?"

"What?"

"When we're older, will you marry me?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to marry anyone else. You're my best friend. We have fun together. All of these stupid other girls wouldn't want to play pirates, and they wouldn't pinky swear. Only best friends pinky swear." He said, smiling.

"Alright." I said, smiling back at him.

"Pinky swear?" He said, holding his pinky out to me.

"Pinky swear." I agreed, wrapping my pinky around his.

"Good."

We sat there for a couple seconds.

"My mom said that it takes a lot to plan a wedding. How will we plan ours?"

"We'll start now!" Jacob said, holding up the notebook and pencil.

"Alright!" I smiled. We laid on our tummies, writing down different things that we thought were important.

"NO! I don't want Mike Newton to come.. He ALWAYS steals my jump rope on the playground. And he says 'girls don't play with jump ropes. Are you a boy, then, Bella?' and then he says 'Jessica Stanley sits on the bench. Why can't you be a girl Bella?' and he always makes me cry! You're there Jake, you know it!" My eyes started tearing up just thinking about it.

"And don't I ALWAYS get your jump rope back, and beat the crap out of the kid for calling you a boy?" He pointed out calmly.

I nodded, and wiped my tears away.

"Plus he likes you, so if we invite him, he'll be Jealous that were getting married..." Jake said, turning back to the paper and writing down a few more names.

I smiled. Jake always thought of everything.

"Aright."

And there they sat, writing down things that their seven year old minds thought would be irrelevant by the time they were eighteen, or even twenty five. They wrote down what type of cake they wanted in their sloppy writing. A pink cake for Bella, and a blue one for Jake. Once the list was finished, the front and the back of a single sheet of paper was completely covered.

As the years passed, the list was forgotten. And by the time they both hit eighteen, they went off to college, going their separate ways. Bella to Columbia University, majoring in creative writing. Jake off to Washington University, majoring in music, journalism, and mechanics.

They emailed occasionally, barely keeping in touch.

It wasn't until three years later that they saw each other again...

Walking into the small house, I threw my jacket on the hook and threw my hands in the air.

"I'M BACK!"

"Jake!" I heard someone squeal.

I turned and a small brunette threw herself into my side. I looked down at my niece, and smiled at her. Scooping her into my arms, I threw her in the air and laughed. I heard a chorus of cheers, and walked into the living room.

"NEVER CALLING, had me worried sick..-"

"SUE. Calm down. I got this. My little sabbatical is over, I'm here for family..." I said, smiling widely and dodging the hit she tried to make on my shoulder. I chuckled lightly, and set down Amanda. She was Rebecca's daughter, and she was a pretty little thing, only seven years old.

I sat down on the couch and rejoiced with my family. Everywhere I turned, I expected a similar brunette, with a light laugh and beautiful smile... But I didn't see her.

"If you're looking for Bella, she doesn't come into town until tomorrow... She doesn't know your here, we want to surprise her..." Billy said from his chair. I sighed. I _did _miss my Bella. Our once every three month emails have never been enough...

Several hours later, I left to go home. My last visit, Rebecca and her husband had bought me an apartment, hoping that I would visit more often. I needed a time to myself, to ponder life. Or something.

I had written music, poems, everything. I had fixed several cars for money, and even wrote a daily column at the local newspaper. I had everything worked out for myself. And then a year passed, so I knew I had to come home.

I was used to being by myself, but I had to admit I missed home.

I got in my car, a car I bought, fixed, and completely redid for myself, and started down the road. The apartment building I lived in wasn't very far from here. The Rabbit was in good shape, and running actually very well.

I pulled into the parking garage, and as soon as I walked into the apartment, shoved off my shoes, and my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the sun in my face. I grumbled a few profanities and got up to take a shower. An hour later I was out of the house, ready to go find myself a job. I decided to walk. It was better this way. The sun was out for once, it was warm, and I just had a feeling that something good was going to happen. I walked a couple miles, and stopped in front of a big building that had a huge sign on top that read "Big Mamma's Cafe"

It seemed like a good place...

And it smelled like coffee, which I desperately needed. I grinned when I saw the help wanted sign.

I walked in as someone was walking out. It seemed as if they had an application in their hand. I walked up to the counter and smiled at an old women with her head in her hands.

"Excuse me..."

Her head snapped up and she groaned.

"Are you here for a job?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yeah..actually. Why?"

"Because every person who has come in has been either a highly immature teenager, busy college students who want to only work half time, and people who only want the job for the discount." She said, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

I grinned. "Well, I'm none of the above..So? How bout' it?" I said, shrugging my shoulders and putting my hands in my pockets.

She smiled at me. "You're funny. I like you. How many days can you work?"

"As many as you want me too. I literally am jobless... And I have an apartment to keep up with.."

"Good. You can work every day a week. You'll have Saturday and Sunday afternoons off, we close early those days. Sound good to you?"

I smiled. "Yup. When do I start?"

She smiled back at me. "Tomorrow... And if you don't mind, on your way out..Could you rip off that damn help wanted sign...sheesh.." She said, walking back into the kitchen.

I laughed and started for the door. That was easy... I ripped off the help wanted sign as I opened the door, and threw it in the garbage can in front of the cafe. Starting up the street, I had my eyes on the ground in front of me, and my hands tucked in my pocket.

"Jacob...Black." I heard from a little ways ahead of me. I looked up, and my eyes were instantly met with my long time best friend. She looked amazing, per usual. Her hair tossed up into a messy bun, which she only did when she was in a hurry. She had on a baggy pair of gray sweats, the elastic part on both legs where rolled up, exposing her well muscled calves. She had on a band T-shirt... Now that I think about it, it was the exact band T-shirt I gave her right before we had left for college. She paired the little ensemble with tan/brownish moccasins. On any other normal person, this outfit would have looked ugly, terrible, and raggedy. But on Bella? It worked... It was just her style.

"Bella Swan... Speak of the Devil.."

**Bella POV.**

My plane had arrived early that morning. Charlie greeted me, carried my bags, and we had a comfortable reunion. My mom, unfortunately, was in phoenix. She had a business meeting so she couldn't be here to see me. My parents were surprisingly still together, and incredibly happy.

At 7:00, when Charlie went to work, I went walking around. I didn't bother changing out of my plane clothes. I was comfortable. The only thing I did when I stepped outside was roll up my sweat pants twice, but only because the sun was out. And I'm pretty sure Hell froze over... Because Forks was never this warm. Maybe something good was going to Happen...

I wish I knew where Jacob was.. I missed him entirely too much...

I walked around for a little bit. Went to the book store, went to Big Mamma's cafe, and then I just walked around.

As I rounded a corner, I spotted someone who looked quite familiar...

He had on a gray lightweight v-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket over that. His hands were tucked in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. His head was looking downward, so I couldn't see his face... But I immediately knew who it was..

"Jacob...Black."

He smiled and looked up. "Bella Swan... Speak of the Devil.."

"Really? I didn't think I was that rude to you.. I did steal your shirts though..." I said, grinning at him and putting my hands on my hips.

He groaned. "God, every semi-new shirt I had was definitely _not_ safe... And even they were a little big on you..." I smiled.

"They smelled good. You're lucky I didn't steal your jeans..." I said. He laughed, and it echoed around us. It was good to hear him laugh again. I loved my best friend... He was practically my life.

The whole time we grew up, we were around each other. Sleepovers, even at the age of seventeen, movie nights... Our parents let us do whatever. And I think it was because we used to take baths together... When we were babies.

"Long time no _talk..._" I said, glaring at him. Almost a year went by with no word from him.

He chuckled nervously..

"About that.."

"Yeah. You're going to buy me coffee, and some really damn good cake, and then we're going to talk about you completely ignoring me for a year. Eh? Sound good to you?" He grinned.

"I get a discount at Big Mamma's. I work there now.."

"I was there earlier.."

"Well... We're going there again.." He said, throwing his arm around me. I laughed, and put my arm around his waist. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable at all. Which was good. The thing about Jacob and I, was that we could not see each other for a very long time, and then when we DID see each other again, we could pick up exactly where we left off... It's what I loved about him..

An hour later we were sitting around a small table, two plates of apple crisp and frozen hot chocolate.

"Big mamma's has the best frozen hot chocolate.." I moaned, taking a large gulp of mine.

"I try, baby. I try." Jane, The extremely nice old lady who owned the place answered while setting down another plate of apple crisp. "But myself? I think the pumpkin latte's are to die for." I just laughed and gestured my cup towards her before taking another sip.

"Those _are_ pretty good." I smiled over my cup at Jake as he chugged the rest of his drink.

"Want another one.." Jane joked as Jake set his empty cup down.

"Nah. Just give me a water." He smiled sweetly at her and I swear her heart melted as she let out a small sigh. He was pulling the charm out. That dog….

He could get anyone to do anything with a smile and his words.

As she walked away I just shook my head. "So, how was the 'sabbatical'?" I rolled my eyes at his word from earlier. He had explained why he hadn't emailed me at all during that year. And I couldn't help but laugh. I had thought he didn't want to talk to me anymore, or something ridiculous like that.

"It was quite nice, actually. How were you, during that year? I'm sorry, again, for not emailing or calling…" He had a sheepish look on his face. I just smiled at him.

"Yeah. I was alright. I tried dating, and that just didn't work."

His confused expression made me laugh. "I kept running into creeps.."

"Did you…. Did you sleep with any of them…?" He looked down and played with his napkin.

I sighed. "No, I did not. God, I haven't gotten any in a while.." I blushed at my blunt statement and Jake just laughed loudly.

"Ah, That's my Bella. I've missed her…" My blush deepened at the 'my Bella' part.

We sat and talked about nothing and everything at the same time. And an hour later we were getting ready to leave.

"This has been just fabulous!" Jake commented in a funny voice. He had been trying to make me laugh for the past hour, making funny faces and voices. It had worked, making my stomach hurt from laughing for an hour strait.

"So.." Jake looked down once again, moving around the empty plates and cups.

"So..?" I stood, putting my jacket on, and he followed suit before answering.

"You wanna go for dinner tomorrow night?" I smiled widely.

"Yes, I would love too."

And with that, he walked me home. Both of us filled with apple crisp, frozen hot chocolate, and happiness.

_**-A YEAR LATER-**_

**Jake POV.**

I walked up into the attic, the box of old clothes in my arms. I threw the box down, and as I was about to walk out, something caught my eye. The large old trunk Bella and I used to play with. I walked over and bent down in front of it. It still looked the same, smelled the same.. I flipped up the handles and it squeaked.

Yup, still squeaks...

Replacing all of the clothes we used to play with, were various books and videotapes. There was a video camera along with the tapes. I sat down, crossing my legs and grabbed a bunch of tapes and the camera. They were all named, most of them had me and Bella's name on it. I popped one in to the camera and watched as noises filled my ears.

"NO! Bella..Jake, GET AWAY FROM THERE! Christ, Charlie go get those hoodlums.." I laughed as Renee pointed the camera on Bella and I. We were _probably_ four. Our stubby little legs were running away from the big group. We were at the park...

I could tell that these videos were old, not only because Bella and I were several feet shorter, and less talkative..But Billy was walking. And he was alive.

I watched as Charlie brought back me, and Billy brought back Bella. She was giggling madly, and I was just smiling. I took out the tape and put in another one. Oh god...

"BELLA! TURN THE FAUCET _OFF..._" Me and Bella were one year old, sitting in the bath tub. God, I had to show her this... I took out the tape, and randomly selected one. I kept doing this for almost an hour, when a certain tape caught my eye.. I put it in, and smiled as I heard laughing, and then the screen was filled with Bella and me. I had an obviously too big tux on, and she had on a long white wedding dress, those red heels peaking out from the bottom.

I remember this...

We started dancing as the adults laughed and chatted about how cute we were. Soon, the tapes were gone. I put the wedding one in my jacket pocket, and picked out the several scrapbooks piled on the bottom. I went through each one, smiling at pictures, old things I forgot. There were two pages that Renee let us decorate. I remembered that...

I turned to the very back, and smiled widely. Both pages had a bunch of cutout pictures from magazines. On my page, at the very top, 'Jacob' was spelled out in green writing. My writing.

Under it, there was a cut-out picture of a wedding cake, except blue crayon covered the white. There was a picture of a tux, a big sports car, and a just married sign. I smiled and turned the page. Bella had almost the same thing mine did. Except her cake was colored pink, and she had a picture of a wedding dress. There was a picture of a kitten, and under the kitten was writing.

"_I, Jacob Black, Pinky swear, that when Bella and Me get married, I'll get her a Kitten and name him Wimbledon. I think I spelled that right? I Pinky swear..."_

It was written in Green crayon. I smiled wide at this.

I pinky swear...

I picked the books back up to put them back in the trunk, but as I was doing this, a piece of paper fell out. I set the books back down and picked up the paper. Opening it, I smiled. I remember all of this.. Everything was written in green crayon, a few things marked out in pink. I read them all.

_Things for Me and Bella's wedding._

_People: Mike newton(so he can be jealous..) Jessica Stanley(Because Bella said she had a crush on me..), family, friends, our kitten Wimbledon...and everybody else..._

_food: GOOD STUFF.._

_Cake: Jake's: blue. Bella's: pink._

Then on both sides, there was a couple of pictures drawn. One of two stick figures in something that looked like a car. Another was of a kitten. And then there was a small paragraph..

_I Bella Swan, Pinky swear to be Jake's wife. I will always take care of Wimbledon. I'll help him with everything._

_I Jake Black, Pinky swear to love Bella forever. And we'll be best friends forever too.. I promise to take good care of her and Wimbledon. And do all of the other stuff that husbands are supposed to do.._

I laughed at that. I put the list in my pocket, and placed everything in the trunk. As I walked down the stairs, I took out the tape and the list. I would keep this my own little secret for a while..

"JAKE!"

"In here!" I shouted, shoving the tape and list in my back pocket.

Bella came into the Kitchen with Leah, Alice, Renee, Sue, and Charlie behind her.

"What took you so long? You where up there for forever!" Bella said, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked towards Renee, and she winked at me before walking back outside.

"I was just trying to find a place to put the box. The attics filthy..."

"Alright... Well come on."

I followed her back outside, and almost forgot about something. I had left it up stairs in the attic.

"Bells.. You go ahead, I think I left my phone up in the attic.."

"Alright.. Hurry. Amanda's getting impatient.."

"Alright.."

I ran up to the attic, and almost had a heart attack, and then I saw it. I grabbed the little velvet box. _This _most definitely cannot get lost. Just bought it...

I walked back down stairs, putting the little velvet box in my Messenger bag. I walked outside and smiled at Amanda and Bella. Amanda was jumping around, and playing with Bubbles. Bella was sitting with the rest of the adults. I picked Bella up and sat down in her chair, putting her in my lap. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Jake.. Bella! I almost forgot! Granny, she sent some tickets for me and Charlie, and well, we can't use them so I was going to give them to you. There to Paris. And I know you guys would just LOVE it there. Charlie can't go because of his back problems. They'll just go to waste.." Renee said, getting up and walking back into the house. She came out a second later and handed me an envelope. Bella brought her arm from around my neck and grabbed the envelope.

"Mom... we can't-"

"Quit being stubborn! Yes we can!" I said, smiling at Renee and glancing at Bella. I knew granny didn't send these. And Renee knew I knew. She was doing me a favor...

"JAKE.. My luggage.." I grabbed Bella's suitcase off the cart and we walked to the elevator of our five star hotel. Renee really went all out...

Oh well. I fingered the delicate ring in my jeans pocket. When we reached the room, Bella opened the door and laughed.

"OH MY GOD, this is amazing... Did you ever think, we're in PARIS!" She said, putting her luggage by the door and running into the bedroom. I smiled and pushed her suitcase in after her.

Walking into the room, I saw what she was talking about. It was amazing, the entire room a nice cream color, The bed was a canopy bed, and the canopy was a deep red with gold trimmings. The comforter was the same, but the sheets were white, and the bed frame as well. One wall at the very end was red, and the one across from it black. The rest were white, and an off white, and it was bold, and just beautiful.

"Boo.." I jumped three feet in the air and turned just in time to catch Bella in my arms.

"LET ME GO YOU BEAST" She joked. I gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before putting her on the bed and holding her there, straddling her waist.

I peppered her face with big sloppy kisses as she giggled wildly. As I pushed her hands up over her head, holding them there. I said what I was supposed to say for a while now.

"I love you, Bella." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Say it again, Jake."

"I" Kiss. "love" Kiss. "you." Kiss. She moaned in happiness before rolling us over and kissing me for a long time.

"I love you too, Jake." We rolled around the bed, making out like horny teenagers.

Things started getting heated up, and five minutes later we were naked.

"I guess we get to christen this bed….." He said, greedily taking my nipple in his mouth without warning, making me moan loudly.

"Shit, Jake..." My back arched as he kissed all over the top half of my body, starting with my lips.

"Bella, I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Jake."

He settled himself at my entrance before slowly starting to push into me.

"Jake, please.." I whimpered. This was too slow for me.

"Tell me what you want, Bella." He grunted. I could tell he wanted to pick up his pace, but he was enjoying teasing me.

"Fuck sake, Jacob..." I was panting as his resolve crumbled and he slammed into me, rocking his hips against mine.

"Is this what you want?" He was thrusting into me so fast I could barely breathe.

"Yes!" I rasped out between my loud moans. His pace, if possible, quickened and I could tell we were both close to our resolve. Jacob was cursing under his breath and panting heavily.

"Jacob, I'm...-" We both exploded, my back arching and my walls clenching around him. It was probably the best orgasm he's ever given me. He came just a second after me, cursing louder than I've ever heard him before and kissing my lips fiercely. He collapsed beside me, pulling out and causing me to whimper at the loss.

"I love you, so much." I whispered to him. He kissed my shoulder.

"Will you marry me?"

I froze with shock. Did he just say what I think he said?

He must have mistaken my shock for something else, because he sat up and a look of horror crossed his features.

"I mean...ohm. You don't have to, or.. shit..." He plopped down on his pillow, his breathing becoming shallow. I scooted closer to him and kissed him with as much love as I could put into a simple kiss.

"Of course I will..." It came out in a strangled whisper, as tears started spilling.

"Why are you crying.." He asked, panicking a little.

"They're happy tears. I love you so much.." He rolled us over and grabbed something out of his bag on the floor. It was a little velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

It had two rings, the bottom one just a row of diamonds. And the top had a diamond that wasn't too big, not gaudy at all. And little diamonds surrounding that. It was beautiful.

"Jake..." I let out a small sob as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I was going to set up a romantic dinner and everything, but I felt like this was the right time..."

"It's perfect.." My tears blurred my vision. He kissed away the tears staining my cheeks.

We made love several times that night. And I was soon going to be Mrs. Bella Black.

"I don't want to go home.." I curled myself into Jake's side as he wrapped a warm arm around me.

"I know babe. But your mom is probably pissing herself with anticipation."

"I still can't believe that she set this whole thing up." I smiled a grateful smile. This week has been the best week of my entire life. It made me take a look at my future. Decide what I wanted to be, and what I wanted to do with everything happening to me at this moment. I wanted to stay with Jacob forever. I wanted to have kids with him. I wanted everything.

And I would get it.

"We're home!" My mom ran to me and grabbed my left hand, smiling happy at me and oohing at the ring I'm sure she's already saw.

"He's already told me you set this up, so don't play dumb with me Missy!" I scolded her playfully.

"Oh duh, but he didn't let me see the ring. He said I would have to wait and see, and my god he did an amazing job.." She looked at him with a sly smile, and hugged us both before gesturing us into the living room.

Everyone was crowded around the television. But as soon as we made our presence known, all the guys crowded around Jake, congratulating him, and all the girls crowded around me, looking at my ring.

Dinner conversation that night was good. Alice talked about planning the wedding, and I was extremely happy. My life was working out the way I wanted it too.

A week later found me sick, hunching over the toilet and wondering to god why on earth he hated me so much. Jacob found me and practically had a stroke. This went on for several weeks, until he made me go to the doctor.

Driving to the doctor was annoying. What with me bickering and him in an all around pissed off mood.

Getting into the doctor was even worse, because the receptionist openly flirted with Jacob, and he did absolutely nothing about it. I was cranky, and bitchy. And I didn't know why. I thought maybe I was about to start my period. I wanted to climb over the counter and rip out that pretty little blonde chick's hair. What with her blue eyes and clear fucking face. It made me feel ugly, and that made me start crying. I ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet for ten minutes before Jacob came in to tell me it was my turn to see the doctor. I was so angry with him that when he tried to apologize I just stomped off towards the doctor, who looked a little frightened by the look on my face. I made Jacob wait outside while the doctor took tests. I didn't even want to look at him. I couldn't understand for the life of me why I was so angry.

When the doctor came back, he had a huge smile on his face. "I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is you're pregnant. The bad news is your blood pressure is so high right now, I'm actually concerned for your baby's health. We're going to give you some blood pressure medicine, completely safe, and you'll be on your way. Come back in a week, and you'll see Dr. Chidante, and she'll give you vitamins and everything you need. Congrats!" And he was out of the room. I was so shocked, I didn't even notice when Jacob came in the room. He ran to my side and immediately started apologizing.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I don't really know what I did but I am so fucking sorry.. I-"

"I'm pregnant." I interrupted him. He had a surprised expression on his face before a broad smile made it's way. I burst out crying.

"What? Aren't you happy!" He looked upset at my outburst.

"I'm gonna be fucking fat, and you won't want me anymore." I gripped onto his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go. I knew this was a beautiful thing, and I should be happy. But how can I when I know that when I have stretch marks and a huge stomach he's not going to want me anymore.

"Baby what are you talking about. Of course I'll want you. It'll only make me want you more. You're holding my child, and that's a very fucking beautiful thing. I love you, so fucking much it hurts. And if it's even possible I love you even more now. So don't be silly. I will always want you." I sniffled a little, and realized it was a beautiful thing. We're having a baby.

"It's a girl, by the way." He let out a loud laugh and hugged me, snuggling into my neck.

Leaving the doctor I was happy, and everything I had been mad at before vanished. I wasn't really mad anymore, but I was hungry. And I was craving McDonalds.

The feeling of hearing your baby's heartbeat for the first time is like nothing in the world. Not even the best drug could make you feel like this.

Jacob had tears in his eyes, but when I looked over, he gave me a quick kiss and just continued to stare at the monitor of our baby girl..

"There's it's head. It's leg. And it's fingers. Would you like to know the sex?"

Jacob and I looked at each other and nodded.

"See right there? There's no penis. Congratulations. You're having a baby girl." She wiped Bella's stomach off. "Would you like a picture?"

"Yes." We both said it at the same time, laughing through happy tears.

Little Annmarie.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

This was the moment of my life. This was everything. Just a week before Jacob had sat me down and showed me all of the stuff he had found in the attic. The list of wedding plans, all the videotapes. We had applied some of the stuff from our list to our real wedding. There were two different cakes, one pink, one blue. We even invited Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. It was childish, but actually quite funny because they came as dates, and left in the middle of the ceremony, both stomping off like two little kids. I would have thought it rude, but I didn't care. I was standing by the man of my dreams, four months pregnant with his child, and by the people I loved. I had everything. I could do anything I wanted to. I was on top of the world.

Only then I didn't know it would all come crashing down the following week.

Charlie was the best father I had ever had. He used to bake muffins with me when I was younger, and had nightmares. It would be 4 o'clock in the morning and we'd be making muffins. It would drive Renee up the wall when he would let me stay up with him. He was my rock. My everything. So when he died, a week after my wedding, I crumbled. I was on my honey moon, having the time of my life when I received a call from Renee. Charlies in the hospital. A severe heart attack putting him into a small coma. I never really got to say goodbye to him. All I did was sit by his bed and talk to him, until one day the machine beeped like crazy, and the line went dead. I was torn apart for weeks, months even. I had to see a therapist. The doctors told me with this much stress I could lose the baby. A baby Charlie would never get to see...

I was slowly healing. With the help of Jacob and my family. The little things made me happy again, made me realize a lot of things were good in my life. I was smiling, and I was happy. I was already 8 months along, and I was scared to death. I had read all the books, been to birthing classes and everything.

Getting ready for the baby, little Annmarie, was harder than I thought it would be.

I had been watching Alice and mom paint the baby's nursery in light yellows and pinks when Jacob came bursting through the front door.

"BABY! WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" He sounded happy. I followed the sound of his heavy footsteps and was met face to face with a small gray kitten.

"Oh... My god."

"This is Wimbledon. Happy birthday, baby."

I started tearing up. "Oh my god, he is so cute!" Alice said from behind me.

"Thank you, Jake. I love you." I kissed him before grabbing the kitten and clutching him to my chest.

"I want a Slurpee..." I ruined the moment.

Jake just laughed and offered to take me. "I'll take her. I'm in need of a good Slurpee mix." Jake nodded and went into the room with Renee. "I'll help your mom finish painting."

"Love you. I'll be back soon." And we were on our way. After getting our Slurpee's and a shit ton of junk, we paid and began our way to the car.

A sharp pain struck my stomach, and I doubled over in pain.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong!" Alice grabbed my arm and I leaned against the car.

"Oh my god, my stomach.. Alice what's wrong..."

"I don't know. Shit, FUCK! Let's go to the hospital."

"No Alice! What about Jake?" I was panicking.

"We'll call him on the way, just calm down. Come on let's go..."

Alice helped me into the car before running around and jumping in. Within seconds we were speeding off towards the hospital. Flashing red and blue lights showed up behind us.

"FUCK SHIT FUCK SAKE GOD DAMNIT..!" I laughed a little before another sharp pain struck my stomach. It felt like someone was stabbing me. And that scared me. I felt a line of something trickle down my leg.

"Did I just piss myself.. What the fuck.."

"SHIT. YOUR WATER BROKE.." Alice was in total freak out mode now as she pulled to the side of the road. The cop came to our side of the car and asked Alice if she knew how fast she was going.

"I'm so sorry, officer. But my best friends water just broke, and she needs a hospital now. Will you please escort us." he looked panicked too. Why did pregnant people make everyone go into a panic.

"Uh, sure." He ran back to his car and drove in front of us with his lights on. Alice sped right behind him and called Jake on the way.

The next thing I knew, Jake was sitting beside me and I was in a hospital bed. The doctor propped my feet up and talked about centimeters or something as I started to cry.

"Shh, baby you can do this. I know you can. I'm right here..."

He gripped my hand as the doctor was getting me ready to push.

"Alright Bella. We're ready to get this little girl out. Are you ready to push?" Dr. Chidante smiled at me, and I seriously wondered how this fucker did it. I was about to kill her.

"Isn't it too early, I'm only 8 months?" I started to cry even harder.

"This is actually quite normal for someone who has had stress in their life. If we don't get the baby out now, it will have troubles breathing-"

"THAN FUCKING DO IT..." I mean this was common sense, wasn't it...?

After pushing for two hours straight, I popped that little beautiful fucker out. It was the happiest moment of my life. Well, maybe the second happiest. Who's counting.

When they cleaned her off and I heard her little cry, I knew everything was going to be alright.

They set her in my arms, and she was the prettiest little thing I'd ever seen.

"I just wanted a Slurpee." I whispered. "But I got you. And you're a lot better than a Slurpee."

Jacob laughed and put a huge finger on her tiny nose.

"She's so small..." His eyes glittered with tears. I put my hand on his cheek and bent his head down so I could kiss him.

"We're a family, baby." He only smiled at me.

"I know."

"Jacob, will you promise me one thing"

"Anything."

"Please love us. Forever."

"I wouldn't want anything else."

"Pinky swear it." He put his forehead to mine, kissing my nose.

"I Pinky swear."

–

**A/N: …...**HI.

What do you think? I know it's extremely fucking long. But it had to be.

And, you know, your probably going to try and correct me. Your going to say "IT'S NOT pinky swear, its pinky promise..."

and I know this. But pinky promises CAN be broken.. a pinky swear is forever. And in all of our little seven year old minds, your going to hell if you _ever _Break a pinky swear. Some of us Spit shake, some of us pinky promise...

you just got a little smarter today. (: your welcome. LOL. Anyway.

You can get aids if you spit shake...

but that never stops US. (;

_**ALSO:**_ some of you aren't big fans of Bella/Jacob. But I am. I honestly think that she could have given poor Jakey-poo a chance...

But then again, I would rather Bella/Edward. I mean, if Edward never existed(WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT..) than she would most definitely be with Jake. I am Team Switzerland.. and some people don't understand that term..

but then there's some cool AWESOME PEOPLE who do. (you..yes, YOU... you're _awesome._)

haha. Alright.

I'm going to be posting more one-shots, because some ideas, are just best to be kept as one shots. I would LOVE to continue this, trust me, but I just don't have the time.

OH! and, Jacob, in my mind, sort of has this cute little Shaggy skater hair look. No bangs, sort of, just this really cute below the ear sort of chin level hair. And he's really fucking hot...

*pardon my language,...

anyway.

I love Jacob as a dad. He is a fucking rockin' dad. He is so fucking cute. UGH. PLEASE JUST BE MINEEEEEEEEEEE.

**REVIEWS WOULD MAKE MY DAY.**

**Peace, Love, and Hot Lumberjacks. 3**

**-Nicole. **

**Do you know the power of reviews? Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy guess what happens? I get inspired. And when I get inspired, I write these wonderful one-shots for you. And when you read and review, you get an awesome reward. And I will reply to your review telling you how awesome you are.. WONDER-MOUS. Wondermous.**

**Reviews can cure cancer. Not proven yet…. But we have people working on it…**


End file.
